Comforting The Chaser
by fallling up
Summary: “Just accept it, Katie. You’re my golden Quaffle” He said because after all it was any captain's responsibility to comfort his chaser. [HBP spoilers]


AN: Half Blood Prince happened, let's say right before Harry left for Dumbledore's office. So the afternoon before Dumbledore dies this story takes place.

Disclaimer- Not mine.

* * *

Comforting The Chaser

She brushes the curly strand of hair out of her eye, and feels the tears coming on. The tears fell from her once bright blue eyes, now they are faded like her. She has lived through so much. First Fred and George gave her the bloody (literally) nosebleed nuggets. Then Oliver told her that they "should take a break". Now she had seen the second one coming, for a while. Oliver had left Hogwarts when she was fourteen. She knew that having to go three years in a different environment would be too much for them, and she had been right. For on her sixteenth birthday, which was supposed to be sweet, he had broken up with her. Oliver was never good at dates, she knew. But still it was her birthday, shouldn't he have known? The last thing had been being cursed by that necklace, and it had nearly killed her. She had spent months in St. Mungos, and the only guests she had gotten was Dumbledore, her Parents, and Angelina.

But she wasn't crying because of Oliver or the cursed necklace today she was sobbing because it was her last day of Hogwarts. It was her last day at her home, the place she had grown up in. She had so many memories, and she couldn't leave it behind. She couldn't! She had been cheated of her last year because of that necklace, and she should be allowed to take it over again. Yes, that was it she'd stay, and compete with Hermione Granger as the smartest kid in the year! Yeah, whom was Katie kidding? There was no way that she could compete with Hermione.

As she sobbed into her lap, she felt a body crash on to the couch. She assumed it was Leann, and without looking up she sobbed, "I know. Graduation is the time we've been waiting for, and I know you can't wait to see Lee again, but I feel differently. I don't want Hogwarts to end!"

Surprisingly Leann's voice didn't answer, instead Harry Potter's voice did, "When do I get to see Lee again?"

Katie quickly tried to wipe away the tears, the evidence that she had weakness, because Harry Potter had enough things going on then to have to worry about Katie and her sadness. After she felt sufficient measurements had been taken to wipe away tears she looked up at Harry, and muttered, "I thought you were Leann. Sorry, I didn't know we had practice. I'll go get ready…"

Harry chuckled, "Katie, we won the Quidditch cup, why would we have practice?"

"I don't know. Maybe you want to get a head start on next season…" Katie said uncertainly.

"Katie, I'm not Wood!" Harry smirked.

A small tear escaped Katie's eye at the mention of his name. She quickly straightened up and took a deep breath, "You certainly aren't Wood. You don't have the thick Scottish accent. You don't put Quidditch in front of your friends. You don't treat your girl friend like crap…"

"Katie, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I mean I'm not being told to practice because it's 'never too early to begin'." Katie cried.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I guess what with graduation and all. I just miss him."

Harry nodded like he understood.

"I just thought he'd be here, you know? Cheering me on, I didn't think I'd be sobbing over Oliver Wood with only Harry Potter as a comfort advise." She admitted quietly.

"Yeah I understand." Harry sighed.

Katie took a breath and continued, "And you know what he didn't treat me all to well. He'd rather play quidditch then go out on a date with me. It was like he wanted nothing to do with me. I was his girlfriend! Honestly, what would you prefer to ride me or ride your broomstick?"

"Err…" Harry started uncertainly.

"Don't answer that!" Katie snapped quickly.

"Thank you!" He said gratefully.

"It's just I don't understand. What did I do?" Katie cried, "Why does he hate me?"

"Katie," He began, "Don't take this the wrong way, I don't think Oliver is a boyfriend type of fellow…"

"He's not gay, if that's what you mean. Trust me, I've kissed him, definitely not gay." Katie told Harry.

"That's not what I meant. I meant maybe Oliver's relationship with quidditch is so strong that he can't have a relationship with a human being." Harry said.

She sighed, "Unfortunately I reckon you're about right!"

He nodded, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault, you didn't wish Oliver bad at relationships!" Katie mumbled.

"Yeah, that's true." He agreed.

Suddenly Katie leaned in, and gave him a kiss. It was a sad, crying one and he pulled away almost immediately, but for the part that Katie was kissing him it felt right. It felt better than it had with Oliver.

"I can't, I'm sorry. I love Ginny." He told her.

Katie sighed, "Right, I'm such a fucking whore, kissing other girls' boyfriends."

"You're not a whore." He whispered.

"I am, but whatever I doubt you wanted to talk to me about me being a whore and about my relationship with Oliver Wood." She whispered.

"You're not a whore, you're just sad is all. You would have kissed anyone" Harry whispered hopefully.

_Lie, I'd only kiss him._ She thought to herself.

"Sure, Harry that's it." She lied.

"Anyway, I actually came her to talk to you about quidditch." Harry told her.

She grinned, "I knew it."

He nodded, "I just wanted to tell you how great its been having you on the team. You're a real team player, and here I have a gift for you for all these years of hard work."

He handed her over a small package she opened it, and found a diamond lined Quaffle. She gasped, "This must have cost you a million galleons! I can't accept it!"

"Just accept it, Katie. You're my golden Quaffle" He said, and began to walk away.

He turned around before he reached the portrait whole, "Oh and you'll do wonderful outside of Hogwarts. You may be leaving this place, but the memories you made surly aren't."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

I like this one, but you tell me what you think. I liked the pairing, or more or less friendship. 


End file.
